


Lucky

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-07
Updated: 2000-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Companion piece to 'On Nights Like These' from Ray's POV.This story is a sequel toOn Nights Like These.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I'm a lucky guy

Lucky

By: Lori J

Notes: This can be seen as a companion piece to _On Nights Like These_ from Ray's POV. Thanks to Amy and Mary who, as always, do right by me!

Author's Website: http://home.att.net/~lojojan

 

I'm a lucky guy. 

I think about it a lot, how lucky I am. Not just any kind of lucky, either. I hit the jackpot in the lucky sweepstakes and got Fraser. I got Benton Fraser, RCMP. I got Super Mountie. I got someone who loves me. I got someone who makes me feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world.

I get to sleep next to Fraser every night. I get to kiss him awake and smile when he kisses me back. I get to do things to his body that make him moan with pleasure. No better feeling in this world than having the man you love moaning your name. Except maybe him moaning your name when he's fucking you.

I get to be Fraser's partner in every sense of the word. I love it when we work on a case together. Never mind that he worries the hell out of me sometimes. Never mind that he takes chances that could get him killed. I'm there to watch his back. Ain't nothing going to happen to Fraser on my watch. So long as I can get him home safe and sound, I'm happy to let him do his thing.

I'm sure he feels the same way about me. I got read the riot act that time I rode through the window on a motorcycle. Fraser was not a happy Mountie. He didn't yell, really, more like...scolded. He scolded me for 'taking chances with my life'. I nodded in all the right places and did my best to look scolded. Must have done a good job at it, because one second I was nodding and the next Fraser was doing his best to crush me against his chest. I hugged him back best I could, but mostly I just let him hold onto me.

Fraser's always worried that he's going to lose me. He never says it out loud, he doesn't have to. I can tell when he starts thinking about it. Happens a lot at night. Fraser usually sleeps like a log, so when he starts tossing and turning I know what he's thinking. 

He doesn't speak when I ask him what's wrong. Just pulls me into his arms and holds on tight. Sure, it can get a little hard to breathe, but Fraser needs to know that I'm not going anywhere. He probably doesn't even hear me when I tell him it's ok and that I'm here. Most times he just buries his face in my neck while his hands touch every inch of me.

Those kind of nights usually end up with me getting ravished by a horny, worried Mountie. Never bothers me, though. I love Fraser and he loves me too, it's just sometimes he's afraid that something might have changed. I just go along for the ride, reassuring as best I can. So if I'm a little sore in the morning or if there's a hickey on my neck, I just smile and give Fraser a kiss.

I'm a lucky guy, after all.

End


End file.
